


Дохлый номер, или Оральная фиксация: история одной близости в пяти ночах с эпилогом

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Боже мой, он совсем юнец ещё. Ларри Дэйли, куда тебя несёт? В любом случае, ты же понимаешь, что это откровенно дохлый номер?"
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Kudos: 8





	1. Ночь первая

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Когда мудрёное заклинание сработало, и скрижаль засветилась — Акменра улыбнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу. Ларри усмехнулся: древнеегипетский фараон выглядел сейчас сущим мальчишкой, озорным и юным.  
Ларри встряхнул головой. Казалось, что с момента, как Сесил и компания заперли их с Ником в египетском зале, прошло не несколько часов, а целая жизнь. Словно в тот момент, когда крышка саркофага отлетела прочь, а из-под погребальных пелён показалось живое лицо, молодое и взволнованное, — время остановилось... сделало паузу... и запустило новый отсчёт.  
— ...не представляете, как там душно... Кембриджский университет... экспонатом на кафедре египтологии...  
Ларри в детстве тоже водили в музей, и он накрепко запомнил, что экспонаты молча и недвижно торчат за стёклами. А не смотрят на тебя ошарашенными глазами, не слушают твоё ответное бормотание, склонив голову набок, и точно не улыбаются...  
А уж когда экспонат пошёл навстречу, протянув руку!..  
— ...вручите мне скрижаль, чтобы я мог управлять своим царством...  
Он приблизился настолько, что Ларри ощутил на лице его горячее дыхание и в ту же секунду понял, что доверяет этому парню полностью.  
А дальше все завертелось, как в калейдоскопе: Ларри сам себя не узнавал. И очнулся окончательно, пожалуй, только там, в грёбаном Центральном парке, когда Акменра стоял напротив, прикусив губу в попытке сдержать довольную улыбку, и переводил блестящий взгляд со скрижали на Ларри и обратно. Рядом, кажется, кто-то суетился: гунн? И ещё Ник? Ларри не мог вспомнить, любуясь отсветом пластины на гладком, смуглом лице юного фараона.  
Когда вернулись в музей, свалилась куча дел, нужно было навести хотя бы минимальный порядок, чтобы Макфи, когда явится, не показал сразу на дверь. Стоя рядом с Акменра у входа, Ларри слушал меткие и смешные замечания правителя, всё больше удивляясь, каким мудрым был этот юноша.  
Спохватился Ларри, когда до рассвета оставалось минут двадцать: надо было пойти проверить, как фараон устроился в своей гробнице.  
Он уже почти улёгся: стаскивал плащ. А бинты лежали кучей на полу.  
— Помочь? — спросил Ларри.  
— Да, спасибо, — Акменра вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Он опять подошёл близко, совсем близко, касаясь бедром, и сквозь тонкую ткань дурацкого длинного плаща Ларри чувствовал горячую кожу. Но неужели правда, ещё немного, и... и всё? По крайней мере, до вечера?  
— Вот здесь застёжка... самому никак...  
Проклятье.  
Наконец Акменра вывернулся из своих одежд полностью.  
«Господи, помоги, — подумал про себя Ларри. — Он же стоит тут... в чем его древнеегипетская мама родила. Прямо рядом стоит, как вначале. И опять эту губу...»  
Ларри закрыл глаза.  
И снова представил, как он сейчас протянет руку — и подушечкой большого пальца проведёт по закушенной губе. А потом по обеим сразу, чувствуя, как они раскрываются, пропуская палец глубже, как язык проходит по подушечке, зубы легко прикусывают, не отпуская, и можно шагнуть ближе, чтобы...  
— ...Хранитель Бруклина?..  
— Извини. Я задумался. Что у нас дальше?  
— Бинты, — Акменра нагнулся, поднял скомканный серый ворох. — О, Осирис, все запуталось...  
Руки у него отчётливо дрожали. Ну ещё бы, столько впечатлений за один раз.  
У них обоих получалось хреново, когда они пытались намотать чёртовы бинты хотя бы примерно так, как было. Ларри краснел, потел и думал, что жизнь его к этому не готовила: что у него будет так стоять от того, что он станет заматывать в погребальные пелёны древнеегипетскую мумию.  
Но и мумий таких, собственно, он ни разу не видел: горячих, взволнованно дышащих, пытающихся перехватить его руки со сбивчивым «это не сюда, а вот так, и потом сюда». Ларри казалось, что Акменра направляет его ладони не затем, чтобы повязки легли ровно и правильно, а для того, чтобы Ларри наконец коснулся... каких-то мест на теле, которых никто не касался много тысяч лет.  
Ему двадцать, не больше. Это как же он натерпелся в своём саркофаге... один?  
Ларри был готов предложить фараону пари: кого из них раньше разорвёт на кусочки от растущего возбуждения. Или... кто первый не выдержит этой дикой пытки, пошлёт всё ко всем египетским богам и... пальцами по губам, зубами по подушечкам, языком по языку, а дальше — куда кривая вывезет.  
Однако Ларри пока было страшно. И судя по тяжёлому сопению и вздрагиваниям напротив — не ему одному.  
Но когда они — кривовато и нелепо, конечно же! — замотали фараона перед упаковкой в саркофаг, усмехаясь от разглядывания своего совместного произведения, Ларри не выдержал:  
— Оставь ты её в покое, наконец. Откусишь же.  
— Кого?  
— Губу свою, — тут Ларри мысленно перекрестился, протянул руку... и дотронулся. Большим пальцем. До этой самой закушенной губы.  
Ощущения были — как обжёгся. Руку хотелось отдёрнуть: что это, мол, малознакомому человеку и пальцами в лицо?  
А с другой стороны — хотелось не отводить руки, не отодвигаться, а притянуть ближе, и языком...  
— Пип! Пип! Пип!!!  
Предварительный таймер. До рассвета десять минут. Да пропади он пропадом, этот рассвет!  
Ларри отступил назад, сглотнув:  
— Завтра вечером. Снова выпущу тебя, и...  
— Если тебя не уволят, — улыбнулся Акменра.  
— Пусть только попробуют, — внезапно вырвалось у Ларри. — А даже если и уволят... Я все равно вечером приду, слышишь?  
— Приходи, — кивнул Акменра обрадованно. — А губу... у меня с детства такая привычка. Когда волнуюсь, или радуюсь, или... А тебе это почему-то не нравится?  
Ларри, против обыкновения, задумался только на секунду:  
— Как раз наоборот, — а потом повернулся и выбежал из зала. Даже не задумавшись, кто будет накрывать саркофаг крышкой.


	2. Ночь вторая

Дома Ларри долго ворочался, никак не спалось. Мысли возвращались к сумасшедшей ночи. Поняв, что уже не уснёт, он поднялся и прошлёпал на кухню. Только от адреналина и возбуждения не спасли ни крепкий кофе, ни холодный душ. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как память услужливо подсовывала картинку с ровными белыми зубами, прикусывающими губу.  
Ларри взвыл, кляня треклятое наваждение. Такого с ним с подросткового возраста не случалось, да и тогда все было не так ярко. В голову лезли разные мысли, от которых голова грозилась лопнуть. Надо эти мысли как-то систематизировать, что ли.  
Он же изобретатель! Он сейчас во всем разберётся, и... что-нибудь придумает, в конце концов.  
Итак. Сперва нужно понять, с чего все началось. С улыбки в полутёмном египетском зале? Да не может быть. Ларри же не прыщавый подросток, переполненный гормонами, да и фараон — не молоденькая девочка-чирлидерша в школе. Ха-ха, он молоденький мальчик. Двадцать лет. И что же тогда получается — это он тот самый подросток с гормонами? но тогда зачем ему нужен Ларри? Или это благодарность за то, что Ларри открыл саркофаг?  
Брр. Мысли упорно не хотели укладываться в систему.  
Вот то чувство, что время запустило новый отсчёт: откуда оно пошло? почему возникло? Да, точно, тогда Ларри ощутил — что-то случится, что-то в его жизни изменится, он пока не понимает — что, но тем не менее! Да, слава богу, тут интерес никакой не сексуальный, а скорее яркое впечатление от такой неожиданности: из замшелого саркофага вылезает живой человек: да какой живой! С таким горящим взглядом, и губу свою так... а-а-а, что Ларри там подумал про несексуальный интерес? Тогда при чем тут губа? И почему у него при мысли об этой закушенной губе так встаёт, чёрт подери!  
Нет, Ларри правда когда-то читал, в какой-то спасительной книге, что экстремальная ситуация сближает людей и даже приводит, о господи, к переходу возникших отношений в интимные. И уж чего-чего, а экстрима прошедшая ночь была полна доверху. И может быть, эта клятая эрекция — Ларри вздрогнул и покраснел, даже подумав про это наедине с собой — просто такое... психологические следствие пережитого экстрима. Адреналиновый шок там, все дела. Может же быть? Может, безусловно. Значит, шок пройдёт — и эрекция пройдёт, и Ларри снова станет относиться к Акменра как к хорошему другу, который помог ему в трудную минуту.  
Помог же? Ещё как помог. И шакалы решётку вынесли по его приказу, и бегать по музею правитель страны его предков не гнушался вместе со сторожем, и вообще всю свою нежданную энергию направил на то, чтобы скрижаль спасти — ну, это как раз понятно, у него в этой скрижали вся жизнь! Нервничали, волновались, искали решения нестандартных задач — вот небось и повело, и когда все это завершилось этой улыбкой в парке, этой закушенной губой и радостным взглядом — тут, наверное, неожиданно и щёлкнуло. Как опять же в умных книжках пишут — заякорило! Ну и хорошо, а теперь, значит, надо разъякорить, развязать эту сцепку: «Ак — отсвет пластины на лице — улыбка, от которой сердце катится в пятки — мягкая закушенная губа — о-о-о!..» Ведь наверняка именно из-за этой связки были потом проблемы с наматыванием чёртовых бинтов: с желанием прикоснуться, потрогать треклятую губу, запихать пальцы в рот, ощутив упругость и влажность языка, а потом...  
Нет, воля ваша, Ларри больше так не может! У него от этих мыслей внезапно возник такой каменный стояк, что сил больше не было терпеть. И что теперь прикажете с этим делать дальше?  
Ларри выдохнул и пошёл к ноутбуку. Открыл Гугл. Подождал. Потом ещё подождал. Потом дрожащими пальцами, стараясь не смотреть на текст, возникающий в строке запроса, набрал:  
«Как узнать, что я гей».  
Гугл радостно вывалил кучу ссылок, на которые Ларри смотрел расфокусированным взглядом и никак не мог понять, что делать дальше. Потом решительно стер первый запрос и набрал новый:  
«Как узнать, что я бисексуал».  
Ведь была же Эрика, в конце концов? Эрика, и Ник, и секс был — правда, Ларри уже особо и не помнит, какой именно. Так, было... ну... хорошо. Как-то. Правда, с годами Эрика была всё больше недовольна и укоряла Ларри возрастом, пребыванием в изобретательских эмпиреях и общей нелюбовью к ней, законной супруге. Ларри тогда надеялся, что всё это как-то исправится, но становилось все только хуже. Возможно, в том числе и поэтому они развелись.  
Ларри тогда подумал, что, может быть, он уже и импотент.  
А тут вдруг!..  
Нет, наверное, у него просто физиологически никого давно не было. Это как с чувством голода: нужно поесть, и оно отступит. Так и тут: нужно пойти снова в душ и там... заняться самоудовлетворением. И все пройдёт.  
Злосчастное самоудовлетворение тоже не принесло удовольствия. Вы сами когда-нибудь пробовали дрочить с чувством вины? Вот именно, и не пробуйте. Ничего хорошего. Потому что когда дрочишь, желательно в голове себе представлять какой-нибудь яркий сексуальный объект: с пышной грудью, длинными ногами и чем там положено ещё. Но у Ларри из головы никак не шла эта дьявольская улыбка, эта остро прикушенная губа, эти вероятные пальцы во рту, а потом этими самыми пальцами обхватить член, большим пальцем по головке, а потом ладонью — вот так вот, туда-сюда, туда-сюда! Только не своей собственной ладонью, а той самой, которой приходилось касаться время от времени, когда разматывали эти чёртовы бинты.  
И губы эти тоже хорошо бы приспособить к делу. К члену, ага! Языком по стволу, потом обхватить губами, опять же по головке языком, и...  
Ларри представил себе правителя обеих земель перед собой на коленях в такой диспозиции, и кончил с виноватым выдохом. Чёрт знает что!  
Как и следовало ожидать, долгожданного облегчения не наступило. Наступило чувство, что хоть сейчас всё бросай, отправляй заявление об увольнении Макфи по почте и больше на работу не выходи. На эту грёбаную чёртову работу, где такой экстрим, что после него возникают фантазии, что древнеегипетский фараон тебе отсасывает!..  
Но не выходить на работу было нельзя. И точка.  
«Во-первых, он сам сказал — приходи, — размышлял Ларри, одеваясь. — Может, я ему и правда нравлюсь?»  
Он помолчал, выдохнул и мрачно расхохотался: я? Нравлюсь древнему правителю? Да у него наверняка кого только в жизни не было!  
«Тебя не было, это точно», — продолжалась мысль в голове.  
«Так он поиграет и бросит, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Правители — они все такие, я читал. И как тогда работать? И вообще, этого не может быть, чтобы он меня хотел. У него просто тоже давно никого не было, а ему двадцать лет, у него даже на Макфи сейчас встанет!»  
Тут Ларри ощутил острый приступ ревности к Макфи. И даже кулаки сжал против воли. Ерунда какая-то!  
После этого ему острее всего захотелось уволиться.  
И всё равно пора было идти на работу. Потому что... Ларри ему обещал, правителю этому, чтобы его древнеегипетские черти взяли.  
Придя на работу и переварив полученные следом выволочку и благодарность от Макфи, Ларри поспешил к Акменра. Тот уже выбрался из саркофага и пытался стянуть с головы бинты.  
— Позволь, — Ларри мягко отвёл его замотанные руки и осторожно начал разматывать голову.  
— Привет, — заговорил Акменра, как только получил возможность. — Представляешь, я вчера сам закрывался. Ты так быстро убежал, и я...  
В голосе звучала откровенно мальчишеская гордость. Боже мой, он совсем юнец ещё. Ларри Дэйли, куда тебя несёт? В любом случае, ты же понимаешь, что это откровенно дохлый номер?  
— Молодец, — улыбнулся Ларри, собрав все оставшиеся силы. — А вылезешь тоже сам? Или руку дать?  
— Сам вылезу. Но руку дать.  
Боже, ну почему, почему он так улыбается? Почему так не хочется отпускать его руку, которой он вцепился в ладонь Ларри, вылезая из саркофага?  
Тёплая, горячая ладонь. Сильные пальцы. Вот если бы их облизать, и...  
Тьфу!..  
— Одевайся, — Ларри нахмурился и попытался сделать до невозможности серьёзный вид. — Я тебе помогу, но ты...  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего, — Ларри отвернулся и подумал, что нужно отвлечься чем-то, и немедленно. — Хочешь обойти со мной этажи?  
— Конечно! — обрадовался Акменра. Тоже что-то странное, кстати! Он правитель, он должен сидеть на троне и командовать, а он... с каким-то ночным сторожем делает его работу. Но ладно, будем думать, что после стольких лет в саркофаге ему просто всё интересно.  
Когда шли по этажам, Акменра снова вёл себя как мальчишка: задавал разные вопросы, с интересом разглядывал всякие вещи. И смеялся:  
— Посмотри, Хранитель Бруклина, я ничего не трогаю руками!  
«Вот и жаль, — никак не мог избавиться от наваждения Ларри. — Жаль, что ты ничего... никого... не трогаешь! Если бы ты первый... если бы ты хотя бы объяснил мне, что со мной... с нами... происходит?..»  
Ларри пытался уговорить себя, что это опять же вовсе никакой не сексуальный интерес. Может быть, во всем виновата вот эта внутренняя пустота, что привела его в музей, что все-таки удержала там, и что заставила смотреть в эти распахнутые от неподдельного изумления глаза чуть дольше. Может быть, Ларри не хватает вот этой самой жизненной силы, которая есть у древнеегипетского мальчика, проведшего столько лет в заточении.  
«И что, ты думаешь, что этот мальчик ею с тобой поделится? — бурчал про себя Ларри. — Интересно мне знать, каким способом!»  
И опять же, при чем тогда тут закушенная губа?  
О да, конечно, чувство внутренней душевной близости никак не мешает всяким сексуальным возбуждениям. Даже помогает иногда. Но — как здесь не обмануться? Потому что... ну, всё-таки это экспонат. Как-то с экспонатом... Опять же с мужским экспонатом! Что там Ларри вычитал в гугле-то по поводу бисексуалов? А может быть, чёрт подери, и не нужно ему никакой душевной близости, просто у него, как и у Ака, давно никого не было?  
И вот они сбросят сейчас своё это напряжение — а потом что, будут ходить и отводить глаза, как два дурака, потому что ни одному больше ничего не будет хотеться?  
Ларри попытался представить, как ему не будет хотеться. Ничего вот этого. Поцелуя, чтобы освободить закушенную губу, пальцев, которые так тянет взять в рот и облизать для пущей влажности, раскрасневшихся губ, обхвативших член... да бред собачий же!  
Почему он так трясётся и потеет, когда смотрит на этого фараона?  
Но нет: что Ларри точно для себя решил — он не будет больше никуда лезть без приглашения. Без проявленной с той стороны какой-то инициативы. Хотя теперь долго можно ждать, пока эта инициатива проявится! А пока Ларри может только смотреть, как фараон прикусывает губу, и мучиться разными мечтами и фантазиями.  
— Хранитель Бруклина? — вдруг спросил Акменра. — Ты сегодня какой-то... Что с тобой, скажи?  
«Не скажу, — подумал Ларри. — Сам догадайся, если сможешь. Ты же умный и вообще правитель, хе-хе».  
Правитель действительно смотрел на него с непривычным вниманием, словно пытался прочесть мысли: вернее, распутать тот клубок этих самых мыслей, который столько времени катался у Ларри в голове. Наверное, очень заметно, как Ларри пялится, краснеет, потеет и пыхтит.  
Но на удивление, Акменра воздержался от каких-либо умозаключений. Просто пожал плечами:  
— Хорошо. Пойдём по этажам?  
Пусть и прозвучало это как-то... не совсем обычно. И что всё-таки какое-то решение явно было принято. Но пока Ларри напрямую не было сказано об этом решении — он ничего про это не знает! Он просто пойдёт рядом с Акменра на обход этажей, даже не задумываясь, что это царь египетский попёрся делать работу сторожа вместе со сторожем. И почему этот самый царь, дери его Анубис, ведёт себя как-то странно? Берёт Ларри за руку, когда тот внезапно спотыкается на лестнице. Поднимает уроненный фонарик, очень странно проводя по нему пальцами и при этом глядя в глаза. Прислоняется плечом, когда Ларри останавливается что-то рассмотреть в одной из витрин. Заправляет Ларри за ухо прядь волос, лезущую в глаза:  
— Тебе нужно подстричься. Ты оброс.  
И странно улыбается при этом: примерно как недавно в парке.  
А ещё — постоянно закусывает губу. Словно специально. Словно действительно понимает, что Ларри без приглашения не полезет, и в чем, мол, проблема, тогда Ак его пригласит!  
Ларри начал бояться, что к рассвету у Акменра на нижней губе останется след от зубов. Хотя какие проблемы, на следующий вечер всё равно всё пропадёт.  
Жалко.  
«Но этого же не может быть, — думал Ларри. — Похоже, он приглашает меня... к более близкому контакту. Но зачем? На черта я ему сдался — ему, египетскому правителю, у которого действительно кого только не было? А сейчас просто давно не было никого. Вот он и бросается на что попало: на единственного живого человека рядом. Хотя, может быть, он вообще ни на что не бросается, просто я слишком самонадеян!»  
От всех этих мыслей болела голова, но выкинуть их оттуда никак не получалось.  
За полчаса до рассвета они прибрели в египетский зал, чтобы не торопясь приготовиться «ко сну», как смеялся Акменра. У Ларри от таких шуточек мурашки бежали по спине. Чёрт подери! Но работа есть работа: Ларри терпеливо помогал сматывать бинты, относил в сторону крышку, подавал руку, когда Акменра полез в саркофаг и начал укладываться. Тот улёгся, снова прикусил губу, а потом позвал:  
— Хранитель Бруклина?  
Ларри подошёл, наклонился... и ощутил, что его схватили за шею и притягивают к себе. А потом целуют. Глубоко, чувственно, настойчиво раздвигая языком губы. Ларри успел коротко вдохнуть, прежде чем поцелуй стал глубоким и долгим: у Ларри кружилась голова, ну конечно, неудивительно, если целоваться наклонившись, да практически в саркофаге, с тем, кто вот-вот превратится в самую настоящую мумию!  
Ларри попытался высвободиться, но Акменра не отпускал. Действительно было такое ощущение, что он дорвался. А потом неожиданно остановился, вздрогнул и замер. Ларри отстранился с испугом: как, уже? Но ещё даже предварительный таймер не пищал?  
— У тебя есть платок или салфетка? — смущённо спросил Акменра. — Кажется... мне надо помочь.  
Ларри соображал некоторое время, а потом обалдел окончательно. Автоматически вытащил из кармана носовой платок, помог Акменра привести себя в порядок. Слава египетским богам, разматывать пришлось не все бинты, а только один небольшой вокруг бёдер. Потом Ларри замотал хихикающего правителя обратно, пытаясь не вслушиваться, что он там шутит на предмет своего длительного воздержания, сел у саркофага и смущённо смотрел Акменра в раскрасневшееся лицо: румянец был хорошо заметен даже на смуглой коже.  
— Прости, — неожиданно сказал Акменра. — Я уже не успею тебе помочь. Но мы завтра просто пораньше начнём, хорошо?  
И пока Ларри думал, что ответить — скрижаль погасла. Ларри отвернулся, встал, опустил на саркофаг крышку и пошёл в комнату охраны. По дороге размышляя, что и правда ведь, у Акменра просто давно никого не было, вот он и... Ну действительно, почему ещё от поцелуя можно кончить?  
Так что Ларри зря думает, что это он правителю понравился. Правителю просто нужна разрядка. Но почему он все время прикусывает эту треклятую губу?!


	3. Ночь третья

Днём Ларри снова не спалось, и он включил ноутбук. Как говорится — в любой непонятной ситуации лезь в Гугл.  
Хотя что в это раз у Гугла спрашивать?  
Ларри, усмехаясь сам над собой, набрал в строке поиска «почему так возбуждает закушенная губа». В ответ вывалилась куча ссылок, среди которых он с удивлением нашёл следующее:  
«Оральная фиксация — в психоанализе приостановка развития на оральной стадии психосексуального развития или возврат к оральным паттернам поведения. Область рта, по мнению Фрейда, остаётся важной эрогенной зоной на протяжении жизни человека и выражается остаточным оральным поведением — обжорством, курением, грызением ногтей. Человек с оральным типом характера (оральной фиксацией) обычно неспособен копить деньги, инфантилен и аморфен, это „содержанки“ и „маменькины сынки“. В сексе оральная фиксация проявляется всплесками либидо по отношению ко всему, что причисляется к зоне губ или рта: оральному сексу, покусываниям, поцелуям. Такого человека может очень сильно возбуждать даже закушенная губа партнёра».  
Дальше Ларри читать не стал: закрыл вкладку и долго сидел, уставившись в экран. Вот прекрасно, а?.. Выходит дело, у него диагноз? Тут ещё пишут: мол, подобное возникает от того, что мама недокармливала ребёнка грудью или рано отняла от груди. Ларри с усилием подавил желание позвонить маме и спросить, как оно было на этот счёт. Даже если мама скажет — да, так и было: сейчас что это изменит? Сейчас у него, Анубис подери всё на свете, стоит на древнеегипетскую мумию, которая оживает по ночам и прикусывает губу. И лезет целоваться прямо в саркофаге.  
Самое интересное — и что дальше делать со всем этим? Вот сейчас придёшь этак на работу, а там мумия: вылезет из саркофага и снова отмочит что-нибудь. Да наверняка отмочит, он же сказал, что сегодня мы начнём пораньше!  
Во имя Осириса, что мы начнём?!  
Ларри выключил ноутбук и пошёл на работу. Как бы то ни было, туда идти придётся все равно. Конечно, если он не хочет, чтобы его уволили. А он, как ни странно, не хочет. Он только-только работу эту нашёл.  
На этот раз десять минут до заката тянулись, словно десять часов. По крайней мере, у Ларри было такое чувство. И когда засветилась скрижаль и сдвинулась крышка, Ларри сперва выдохнул с облегчением, а потом испугался. Автоматически поднял крышку, оттащил в сторону... и задохнулся, потому что Акменра — и когда он успел вылезти? — внезапно обнял его со спины:  
— Я соскучился. А ты?..  
Мать твою, он говорит так, словно всё уже решено и они вот прямо сейчас начнут трахаться, становиться парой и регистрировать свои отношения.  
Однако правителя откровенно несло. Он бесцеремонно лез горячими ладонями Ларри под форму, притягивал к себе, целовал за ухом, шептал что-то непонятное — то ли Ларри не мог разобрать, то ли вправду язык был незнакомый. И самое страшное — Ларри трясло и пробивало каким-то странным ощущением, похожим на электрический разряд, и очень хотелось свалиться прямо в саркофаг, не разжимая объятий. И целоваться, целоваться, а потом...  
— Погоди, — наконец опомнился Ларри, — ночь только началась, ты представляешь, что сейчас в холле творится?  
— Бардак, — готовно кивнул Акменра. И пояснил в ответ на удивлённый взгляд: — Джедидайя так говорил. Это означает — шумный беспорядок, верно?  
Ларри усмехнулся и кивнул. Акменра продолжил:  
— Давай тогда, ты поможешь мне одеться, и мы пойдём снова вместе... устранять этот бардак. А потом посмотрим, да?  
И ведёт себя так, мать его Исида, словно действительно ничего особенного не происходит!  
Ларри выдохнул, попытался взять себя в руки и трясущимися пальцами начал распутывать бинты.  
Через полчаса они зашли в комнату охраны: Ларри подумал, что накануне он толком не жрал, и надо бы перекусить.  
— Ты будешь есть? Ты проголодался? — спросил Акменра. — А мне можно с тобой поесть? Ты не волнуйся, к завтрашнему вечеру скрижаль снова вернёт все как было, а сейчас я бы...  
И снова закусил губу, не отводя взгляда. Проклятье!  
Ларри налил кофе в две кружки, сделал два корявых сэндвича, даже не задумываясь о том, что при жизни ел правитель Египта и какую сервировку и обслуживание привык получать за едой. Если ещё и об этом надо будет задумываться — Ларри точно свихнётся.  
— Держи, — он подвинул Акменра один из сэндвичей. — Ты знаешь, как это есть?  
— Я провёл много лет в Англии, — улыбнулся Акменра в ответ. А потом снова пристально поглядел на Ларри: — Скажи, почему ты все время это делаешь?  
— Что... делаю?  
— Облизываешь губы, — Акменра шагнул ближе и без предупреждения провёл большим пальцем Ларри по губам. — Не надо так делать, они потрескаются и будут болеть. И нам тогда будет труднее...  
Он не договорил, положив Ларри на губы два пальца сразу. Два длинных смуглых пальца, указательный и средний.  
Тут Ларри затрясло так, что когда он опомнился — эти два пальца уже были у него во рту. Какое счастье, что кружки с кофе и остальная еда пока остались на столе!  
Потому что Ларри тоже понесло. Он прикусывал эти два пальца, облизывал их, пытаясь забраться языком в ложбинку между ними, стремился втянуть их глубже, хотя рисковал подавиться, и при этом обнимал Акменра так, что чувствовал его дрожь, когда язык проходил по пальцам от ногтей к основанию.  
В конце концов, если у него, Лоуренса Дэйли, оральная фиксация, почему он не может получать удовольствие от этого? Особенно если ему его уже так явно предлагают?..  
Ларри чувствовал, как Акменра обнимает его в ответ, не убирает пальцы и даже вроде как стремится протолкнуть их глубже. И казалось, словно это не пальцы, а член, словно Ларри занимается со своим ожившим экспонатом настоящим оральным сексом, и всё происходит пока примерно так, как он недавно фантазировал под душем, и это так классно, что...  
Потом у Ларри на какое-то мгновение потемнело в глазах, и он понял, что падает. Точнее, упал бы, если бы Акменра его не подхватил и не усадил на диван.  
Ларри открыл глаза и услышал:  
— Всемилостивейшая Исида! Теперь тебе нужен носовой платок!..  
Ларри включил голову и понял, что — да, нужен. Видимо, у него тоже очень давно никого не было.  
Ещё через полчаса Ларри окончательно осознал несколько неоспоримых вещей.  
Прежде всего — что у Акменра, молодого стройного парня, особы королевской крови, на него, Лоуренса Дэйли, тоже крепко так стоит. Конкретно на него, потому что по идее Акменра мог к себе в экспозицию кого угодно увести. И можно сколько угодно себя убеждать, что после стольких лет без секса у мальчика встанет даже на Макфи, что сам Ларри вовсе не такой привлекательный, и так далее, и тому подобное. Когда Ларри все это выложил, Акменра от души рассмеялся:  
— Макфи? Это кто, директор музея? Судя по тому, что ты о нем рассказывал... ну нет, прости, я не настолько проголодался!  
И добавил шёпотом:  
— Я не знаю, что со мной творится. Но я совершенно сошёл с ума, когда увидел, как ты облизываешь губы.  
— Может, у тебя тоже оральная фиксация, — брякнул Ларри.  
— Оральная... что? Это как?  
— Я потом расскажу, — Ларри подумал, что ему надо бы пополнить знания по этому вопросу. — Но что теперь мы...  
— Будем делать? Ну, для начала пойдём ещё раз обойдём этажи. Тебе не кажется, что в гуннской экспозиции кто-то вопит и бегает?  
Ларри прислушался: и точно. Надо идти наводить порядок, причём вместе с Акменра: сам Ларри пока не успел выучить гуннский язык.  
Ночка вообще выдалась крайне горячая. После гуннов пришлось приструнивать львов, потом убирать за мамонтом, потом у Рузвельта куда-то задевалось ружье (как потом выяснилось, его припрятали у себя неандертальцы), потом, как всегда, подрались диорамы Запада и Рима, а потом... в общем, когда Ларри оказался у саркофага перед рассветом, сил у него не было ни на что. И у Акменра, судя по всему — тоже.  
Он ещё шутил на тему «Эх, вот сейчас я высплюсь!»  
А потом посмотрел и спросил:  
— Ларри? Я... тебя напугал? Я тебя разочаровал? Ты... больше не хочешь меня?  
Ларри понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы переварить услышанное. А потом до него дошла ещё одна вещь.  
Это что же получается: у древнеегипетского правителя, владыки обеих земель, те же самые проблемы? Интересно! Ну тут хотя бы понятно, что делать.  
— Ну что ты, — выдохнул Ларри. — Что ты... Ак, — он настороженно взглянул, не станет ли правитель возражать против такого именования, но правитель только улыбнулся с облегчением. — Понимаешь, я... В общем, я считаю, что это я тебя напугал, что это я к тебе первый полез, и что я не должен был, и вообще...  
— Пип! Пип! Пип! — раздалось над ухом.  
— У нас десять минут, — сказал Ларри с плохо скрываемой досадой. — Мы... ничего не успеем, наверное.  
— Но зато завтра снова будет ночь. И мы подумаем, как успеть, да?  
Ларри растерянно кивнул. А когда пришла пора закрывать крышку, он в полубессознательном состоянии не только проверил, что она хорошо пригнана, но ещё и защёлкнул все замки. Автоматически.  
А осознал это только тогда, когда дома испугался по-настоящему — и решил, что чёрт с ними, с деньгами, он на эту работу больше не пойдёт.


	4. Ночь четвертая

Конечно, на работу идти пришлось. Виданное ли дело: пятьдесят четыре года бедный мальчик взаперти провёл, и теперь его снова, выходит, заперли? Нет, такого Ларри себе позволить не мог. И попёрся в музей, по дороге думая: а не специально ли он, пусть и неосознанно, запер эти чёртовы замки? Чтобы в любом случае был повод вернуться, даже если он перепугается?  
Интересно. Оч-чень интересно!  
Ларри припомнил, что когда-то его бывшая жена Эрика весьма интересовалась психологией. Привлекало её в этой области в основном стремление «влиять на людей и читать их мысли» — по итогу ни то, ни другое особо ей не удалось, — но среди прочей ерунды, прочитанной и пересказанной ею, были и полезные вещи. Ларри сейчас вспомнил одну: про психологические защиты. И в частности, про рационализацию.  
Эрика часто говорила мужу: «Ты рационализируешь!» Ларри однажды полюбопытствовал, что это значит.  
Оказывается, это такой расклад, когда какой-то внутренний голос говорит «То, что ты делаешь, очень плохо, не делай это» — а в глубине души хочется! — и в мозгу тут же образуется куча вроде как обоснованных, логических причин того, почему это надо сделать.  
Вот сейчас Ларри с Эрикой был согласен. Он рационализирует. Потому что ему очень хочется на самом деле снова вернуться в музей... и продолжить. С Акменра. Даже если и непонятно, к чему это всё приведёт, и с учётом того, что секс и отношения с экспонатом — это вообще ни в какие ворота.  
И сейчас Ларри выдумывает кучу причин, почему он должен это сделать. Так что, может, он и специально замки закрыл. Пусть и бессознательно.  
А ещё Ларри думал о том, что, исходя из прочитанного за последние два дня про Древний Египет, выходит, что фараона вырастила достаточно свободная культура с абсолютной анархией в некоторых вопросах: в частности, относительно сексуальной ориентации. Ибо со своим полом формально было ай-яй-яй, но в том числе широко было известно, что где забор, там и лазейка. Более того, как с удивлением узнал Ларри, именно эта страна дала миру первую официальную однополую мужскую пару. Так что говорить о зашоренности и стеснении Акменра — не придётся, и это уже явно видно. Тем более — правитель. Явно же привык брать то, что хочется, и получать желаемое сразу.  
«Вот именно, наиграется и бросит», — напомнил Ларри внутренний голос.  
Ларри прислушался к своим ощущениям и сказал:  
— Да и ладно. По крайней мере, я хоть какое-то удовольствие получу, а то всё сплошные обязанности.  
А потом понял, что произнёс это вслух: когда какая-то тётушка, идущая мимо, с удивлением на него посмотрела.  
Кстати, размышлял Ларри далее: именно родина Акменра считается ещё и официальной родиной орального секса по отношению к мужчине. Кроме того, брачный возраст в этой стране наступал в четырнадцать, то есть в этом возрасте мальчик официально обязан был стать мужчиной: и дожить до двадцати лет девственником было нереально. Картина складывалась такая, что именно Акменра может быть и явно будет ведущим в сексе, и проявит инициативу со знанием дела и удовольствием.  
А Ларри будет ведомым. Как минимум поначалу. Несмотря на то, что он взрослый дядька, был женат, имеет опыт и вроде как должен больше знать и уметь, а тут мальчику двадцать лет, он несовершеннолетний, и вообще!  
— А, гребись оно всё к египетской матери, — махнул рукой Ларри. — Я всё равно ненормальный, и вот он тоже, потому что он переживает, что я не хочу, а я очень даже хочу!  
И даже не удивился, когда очередные идущие мимо прохожие с явным удивлением на него посмотрели.  
Про оральную фиксацию Ларри начал рассказывать Акменра в комнате охраны. Сразу у саркофага не стал, хотя еле удержался. Надо было сперва поработать, обойти этажи, проверить все проблемные места.  
«Опять рационализация, — усмехнулся Ларри про себя. — Только бы оттянуть момент, когда придётся вслух рассказывать про такое. Акменра-то привычный, судя по всему, а вот мне со стыда бы не сгореть».  
— Как ты говоришь? — Акменра проявил к рассказанному неподдельный интерес. — Ораль-ная фик-сация? Как интересно!  
— Ну да, — мрачно хмыкнул Ларри. — Диагноз.  
— У нас обоих? Так ведь получается? Потому что меня возбуждает, как ты облизываешь губы, а тебя — как я прикусываю губу? Так ведь получается! И тогда, выходит, сами боги предназначили нам, как двум партнёрам с одними и теми же... ммм... запросами, заняться друг с другом сексом. Как ты там говорил — всплески либидо по отношению к оральному сексу, покусываниям и поцелуям? Ну, поцелуи уже были, покусывания, думаю, ещё впереди, а вот насчёт остального...  
Говоря всё это, Акменра решительно опустился на колени и начал расстёгивать на Ларри штаны.  
— Стой, что ты делаешь? — Ларри растерялся окончательно. Сама эта картина — египетский правитель в своих расшитых одеяниях стоит перед ним на коленях — сводила с ума похлеще любой порнухи, а когда до Ларри дошло, что Акменра достаточно быстро справился с брючным ремнём, пуговицей и молнией... Хотелось что-то сказать — то ли «перестань», то ли «не останавливайся», но Ларри только и мог, что издавать какие-то неразборчивые звуки, потому что горло перехватило.  
Особенно тогда, когда Акменра сначала обхватил предательски поднявшийся член Ларри пальцами, потом облизал головку языком, потом обхватил её губами, потом взял в рот весь член буквально до основания, а потом... Потом Ларри посмотрел вниз, а Акменра одновременно — вверх. И закусил губу.  
Тут у Ларри в груди словно что-то оборвалось.  
— А-а-а, — прохрипел он, вздрагивая. И резко притянул правителя к себе за плечи.  
Воистину, судьба иногда очень зло шутит. Так было и в этот раз.  
Ларри никак не мог понять, что он ощущает: разрядка то подкатывала, то отступала, в глазах темнело, а в голове зудело настойчиво: «Не собираешься же ты кончить в рот правителю целого Древнего Египта?» Ларри настолько уже было наплевать на правителей и Древний Египет, что он был натурально готов разрядиться Акменра прямо в глотку. Особенно когда тот забирал в эту самую глотку член, и Ларри думал — во даёт, интересно, как он так вообще может и не давится? От чувства влажного тугого тепла сладко тянуло в животе, причём все сильнее, и Ларри уже собрался кончать, тем паче, что Акменра явно не возражал против такого расклада.  
Однако тут за дверью раздался грохот, а потом дикие вопли.  
Акменра остановился, выпустил член Ларри изо рта, облизав ствол напоследок, пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Гунны. Вот Анубисово порождение, непременно испортят всё, что можно. Пойдём?  
— П-прости, — Ларри разволновался не на шутку. Ему упорно казалось, что он должен извиниться.  
— Великий Осирис, за что?  
«За то, что я фактически сейчас трахал тебя в рот, — мысленно ответил Ларри. — За то, что я тебе туда чуть не кончил. И за то, что собирался тебе туда кончить — тоже прости».  
Он вздохнул и ответил вслух:  
— Не знаю. Мне почему-то кажется...  
— Чшш, — улыбнулся Акменра. Легко поднялся с колен и снова положил Ларри на губы два пальца. — Пойдём, утихомирим их, а потом вернёмся и продолжим. И если тебе кажется, что ты оскорбил меня тем, что я ласкал ртом твой член — ты ошибаешься. Ты же сам сказал, что у нас обоих оральная фиксация, и значит, я получаю от этого удовольствие? А я правитель, я не привык, чтобы мне в удовольствиях отказывали!  
Он рассмеялся и вытер губы ладонью. Так, что Ларри подумал было — дьявол с этими гуннами, пусть хоть весь музей разнесут.  
Остаться наедине им удалось только за полчаса до рассвета в египетском зале. Ларри, кстати, поначалу даже не подумал, что они наедине: потому что у входа в зал торчали статуи шакалов с копьями. И мрачно зыркали в сторону Ларри маленькими злобными глазками.  
Поэтому, когда Акменра усмехнулся «Итак, на чем мы остановились» и снова опустился перед Ларри на колени, у Ларри невольно вырвалось:  
— Но мы же... Но они же...  
— А-а-а, — понимающе улыбнулся Акменра. И отдал короткую команду на непонятном Ларри языке: как тогда, когда они впервые встретились.  
Шакалы послушно отвернулись и заслонили спинами вход. И копья ещё скрестили при этом.  
— Ну вот, — весело подытожил Акменра, — дверь заперта. Пока все живые — они посторожат.  
— А потом? — глупо вырвалось у Ларри.  
— А потом, когда скрижаль выключится, я думаю, мы сами точно перестанем этим заниматься. Или нет?  
И снова посмотрел вверх. Увидел ошарашенное лицо Ларри и подмигнул:  
— Что, Хранитель Бруклина? Слишком мрачно?  
Ларри молча кивнул. Акменра пожал плечами:  
— В общем, ты как знаешь, а я хочу продолжить, пока у нас есть время!  
Да уж, исторические справки не врали: Акменра явно знал толк в таких ласках. Он словно нарочно подводил Ларри к самому краю — заглатывал член до корня, сосал головку, проводил вокруг неё языком и снова втягивал и сжимал губами, — а как только Ларри думал «Я сейчас кончу» — ласки становились нежнее, слабее, острое возбуждение спадало, и всё начиналось по новой.  
— Ак-к, — вырвалось у Ларри после очередной такой волны, — я больше так не могу!  
Акменра ничего не ответил, только притянул Ларри к себе за бёдра ещё ближе. И плотно обхватил член, вдвинув его в самое горло. И сделал несколько глотательных движений.  
У Ларри не осталось даже сил стонать. Он с неразборчивым хрипом в ту же минуту кончил прямо правителю в рот.  
Треклятая оральная фиксация!..  
Ему удалось немного отдышаться, пока они приводили себя в порядок. Ларри чувствовал себя неоднозначно: с одной стороны, ему было чертовски хорошо, а с другой — странное чувство вины не давало ему покоя.  
— Ак, — он присел на край саркофага, наблюдая, как возится Акменра внутри, укладываясь, — а ты... как же?  
— Если ты имеешь в виду, что я не завершил свой акт любви, — озорно усмехнулся этот негодник, — то это не страшно. Просто я умею продлевать удовольствие. Это тогда, после долгого перерыва, я не смог удержаться и излился от одного поцелуя. Но теперь прошло несколько дней, во время которых я общался с тобой, а кроме того, — он хихикнул, — как ты помнишь, я периодически удалялся в комнаты уединения, которые ты мне показал, и там предавался удовлетворению наедине с собой. Чтобы в следующий раз вот так не оскандалиться.  
— Это что же... ты там дрочил, что ли? В одиночку?  
— Ах, теперь это так называется? Ну... возможно. Просто ты вряд ли бы был доволен, если вы я выплеснул семя ещё раз столь же быстро, как в самом начале? Так что можешь не беспокоиться, ты мне ничего не должен. Но если ты хочешь... и если у нас ещё есть время, — голос Акменра стал совсем хрипло-вкрадчивым, — ты можешь и меня ублажить так же, как я тебя. Раз уж у нас с тобой один... ммм... диагноз!  
Ларри уже слышать не мог про этот диагноз. Но упоминание о нём отключило какие-то очередные тормоза. Тем более что Акменра приподнял бёдра вверх и одним движением руки немного сдвинул вниз полоски бинтов в паху: так, чтобы обнажился крепкий, откровенно стоящий член.  
Ларри больше не мог сомневаться. Оральная фиксация — так оральная! Он наклонился и провёл по головке языком — так же, как сам Акменра недавно. А потом обхватил её губами, и от того, какие слышались в ответ негромкие благодарные стоны, все внутренние запреты окончательно полетели к чертям. Ларри сосал, облизывал, сглатывал, пытаясь создать то же самое чувство тёплого влажного сдавливания, которое испытал недавно сам, а потом и об этом думать перестал: ему просто откровенно нравилось ощущать член Акменра во рту. Ларри даже подхватил правителя под бёдра, царапая ладони о заскорузлые тряпки, и сосал, сосал, сосал, пусть неумело, но от души. И всё равно очень удивился, когда Акменра вздрогнул под ладонями, вскинувшись ещё выше, и на языке ощутилось что-то тёплое и сладковатое.  
Ларри сглотнул, даже не задумываясь — тоже как Акменра недавно — и выпустил изо рта полуобмякший член.  
— Пип! Пип! Пип! — раздалось рядом.  
— Мы успели, — выдохнул Ларри. — Мы успели, Анубис всё на свете подери.  
Акменра тяжело дышал, не произнося ни слова. А потом сказал:  
— Завтра я хочу большего.  
— Ммм... что ты имеешь в виду? Что именно? — Ларри снова растерялся. И даже отвернулся на мгновение. А когда снова посмотрел в саркофаг — скрижаль уже погасла. И ответа он не дождался.


	5. Ночь пятая и эпилог

Когда Акменра завершил разъяснительную работу с гуннами (насколько Ларри понял — правитель велел им вести себя тихо, пригрозив страшными карами, если они будут шуметь, и Аттила послушно закивал, мол, всё будет сделано), Ларри проследовал в комнату охраны, устроился на диване и раскрыл принесённый из дому ноутбук.  
Заинтересованный Акменра сел рядом.  
— Вот, слушай, — сосредоточенно сказал Ларри, — что я ещё в Гугле накопал.  
И начал читать вслух:  
«Рот у человека — едва ли не самый важный орган в плане выживания как такового: это и питание как обеспечение этого выживания (еда и питье), и дыхание, и общение (речевая функция): все это поддерживает человеческое выживание, а потому приносит удовольствие и с этими удовольствиями напрямую связано. И тут же все те эротические впечатления, которые приходят через рот как через основную для многих (по вышеперечисленным причинам) эрогенную зону.  
В том числе и поэтому не просто кому-то может быть приятно неосознанно закусывать губу и так далее, а ещё и кому-то другому приятно за этим наблюдать: фактически человек в открытую видит, как другой человек манипулирует с выраженной эрогенной зоной. Это к тому, почему некоторых может возбуждать наблюдение за этим процессом. А если учесть, что мы тут видим неосознанный эротический призыв ко второму партнёру — так и вообще. Собственно, когда большинство людей смотрит эротику, это же делается обычно вообще ради того или иного возбуждения? Так и здесь: наблюдение за манипуляциями с выраженной эрогенной зоной приводит к ощущениям возбуждения, удовольствия и т.п. То есть вовсе не обязательно у самого человека с таким влечением — оральная фиксация».  
Ларри завершил чтение, передохнул и победно глянул на Акменра:  
— Понимаешь? Совсем не обязательно, что у нас с тобой диагноз! Просто нас обоих... ну... возбуждают эти... манипуляции со ртом.  
Акменра фыркнул, не скрывая веселья:  
— Как ты сказал? Манипуляции со ртом? Ну да, конечно, это можно и так назвать!  
Помолчал и добавил негромко:  
— Помнишь... я тебе вчера сказал: я хочу большего.  
Тут Ларри вспомнил, что вчера как раз это не успел выяснить:  
— Так чего большего-то?  
Акменра посмотрел на него, как на непонятливого ребёнка. Улыбнулся и пояснил:  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой стали единым целым. Чтобы сперва ты проник в меня, а потом, если не станешь возражать — я в тебя. Потому что оральный секс — это прекрасно, но полное единение...  
Ларри, не дослушав этой витиеватой тирады, мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. И признался:  
— Представляешь, я сегодня перед работой думал: я не захватить ли мне... всё необходимое на этот случай? И решил — нет, не буду. Потому что — а вдруг я тебя совершенно не так понял, и ничего такого не будет, а я припрусь, как дурак, со смазкой и презервативами, и...  
Акменра внимательно глянул на него. Потом встал и запер дверь изнутри. А потом спросил:  
— Так ты сомневался в том, что я этого захочу? Потому что я не успел тебе объяснить? Ну что ж... Давай подумаем, как быть теперь.  
Он снова сел на диван, прижавшись бедром. Ларри отложил ноутбук подальше и застыл.  
Дальше-то что?  
Терпения у Ларри хватило на полминуты, не больше. В следующие полминуты он повернулся, обхватил Акменра и неловко поцеловал в ухо:  
— Может, тогда до завтра отложим?  
А про себя подумал: кого ты обманываешь, Ларри Дэйли! У тебя уже стоит так, что ни о каком завтра не может быть и речи. И у Ака тоже наверняка стоит, — Ларри для проверки освободил одну руку, неловко задрал разукрашенное схенти и запустил руку правителю между ног.  
О да, прогнозы оказались верными: там уже тоже вовсю стояло.  
Ларри какое-то время подержал там руку, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как напряжённый член влажной головкой тычется в ладонь. А потом пробормотал:  
— Я дурак. Прости. Но откладывать до завтра я уже не хочу. Может, мы опять... ртом, как вчера?  
Тут Акменра очнулся:  
— Нет уж!  
Отодвинулся, глянул на Ларри туманными от возбуждения глазами... и снова положил ему на губы два пальца. Два смуглых длинных пальца: средний и указательный.  
— Оближи. Хорошенько.  
И пока Ларри, как раньше, добросовестно исполнял просьбу, Акменра срывающимся шёпотом рассказывал:  
— Ты не бойся, я так всегда делал, когда был живой. В наше время не было... ничего такого специального для этого: да, конечно, масла всякие разные, но никогда не знаешь, где застигнет тебя желание, и буде ли там плошка с маслом? Поэтому я привык обходиться вот так: пальцами и слюной. Кстати, тогда тем более вначале ты войдёшь в меня, потому что я привычен к такому, а ты наверняка нет, и если что-то повредится — то к завтрашнему вечеру все равно заживёт!..  
Ларри от этого шёпота весь трясся и уговаривал себя не кончить вот прямо сейчас, с пальцами во рту. А то конфуз будет. Как хорошо, что и он взял на вооружение метод правителя и тоже частенько дома, перед сном, дрочил в душе!  
Только фантазии при этом у него уже были куда более предметные, чем в первый раз.  
— Но уж потом, — выдыхал Акменра, — ты принеси с собой эти ваши... достижения цивилизации. Хочется посмотреть и попробовать, как оно сейчас!  
И закусил губу. Ларри увидел это — и пропал окончательно.  
Когда всё закончилось, он без сил рухнул на диван: ему казалось, что всё только что случившееся ему снится. И то, как он, охваченный каким-то непривычным бешеным возбуждением, путался в одеяниях Акменра. И то, как Акменра со смехом сказал «Да не надо ничего снимать, просто заверни кверху» — и встал на четвереньки на диване, прямо во всех своих регалиях. И то, как Ларри действительно завернул ему на голову его тряпки, под которыми, как уже было понятно, ничего не было, и взялся за горячие дрожащие бёдра. И то, как наблюдал за процессом подготовки, когда Акменра, хихикая, проникал в себя теми самыми двумя пальцами, а Ларри удивлялся, насколько же гибким нужно быть, и что наверное, это действительно опыт: он ведь так и не спросил Ака, занимался тот сексом по слюне с партнёром или один, вот так, пальцами, сам с собой?  
А когда Акменра недвусмысленно придвинулся ближе, Ларри подумал, что сходит с ума. Но его уже ничего не могло остановить: он видел, что пальцев в плане смазки катастрофически недостаточно, поэтому мысленно вновь послал всё к египетской матери, раздвинул Аку ягодицы и прижался к анусу ртом.  
Оральная, значитца, фиксация! Влечение ко всему, что связано с зоной языка и губ! Оральный секс, покусывания и поцелуи, да? Вот эту штуку ещё забыли, господа учёные: кажется, это римминг называется, Ларри и об этом в Гугле прочитал, подивился ещё — ну ничего ж себе, как же так можно? А сейчас у него и сомнений не было никаких, что это не только можно, но и нужно. И что какие бы внутренние голоса сейчас ни орали внутри «да ты ненормальный» — он не остановится.  
Да, он ненормальный. У него диагноз. И точка.  
Ларри даже думать перестал, сколько прошло времени: благо запас был достаточный, до рассвета было ещё часа четыре точно. И можно было не спешить, и медленно проводить вокруг ануса языком, и вдвигать кончик внутрь, и получать какое-то острое незнакомое удовольствие не столько от собственных ощущений, а ещё и от того, как Акменра дрожит и хрипло вскрикивает, бормоча что-то на своём языке.  
А потом Ларри отодвинулся, чтобы начать входить, и когда головка скользнула внутрь без особого труда — он замер и прислушался к себе. И к Аку. К тому, как тот сжимает член внутри, как подаётся назад, прося войти глубже. И как здорово в итоге взять Ака за плечи — и войти, войти по самое основание, а потом выйти практически целиком — и войти снова. А потом двигаться все быстрее и быстрее, и даже не замечать, что при этом снова и снова облизываешь губы. Это будет уже неважно.  
А когда внезапно и резко подкатит разрядка, и Ларри кончит, крепче вцепившись в Ака, а потом одной рукой нырнёт вниз и нащупает, что Ак кончает тоже — вот тогда можно будет рухнуть на диван, и в голове будет только одна мысль: «Главное, чтобы я его не раздавил».  
Потому что Ак тоже рухнет лицом в потёртую обивку, и будет удовлетворённо стонать, вышёптывая что-то подозрительно похожее на «спасибо».  
А назавтра Ларри непременно принесёт смазку. Вот Ак удивится, сколько всего интересного изобрели за то время, пока он в саркофаге торчал. Кстати, есть же и съедобные смазки: надо будет тоже принести, раз уж у них такая... оральная фиксация.

Эпилог

— Значит, говоришь, бывает клубничная, вишнёвая и ванильная? — допытывался Акменра, когда они валялись на диване после очередного секса: на этот раз со съедобной смазкой. И раз уж смазка была, теперь настала очередь Ларри ощущать все прелести римминга и проникновения на себе. Надо признаться — в этом всём Акменра тоже оказался достаточно искушён.  
— Шоколадная есть ещё, — улыбнулся Ларри. — И яблочная. И ананасовая вроде. В общем, не соскучишься!  
Он откинулся на спину, с дурацкой улыбкой созерцая потолок. Бёдра ныли, и задница немного саднила — видимо, с непривычки. Хотя смазка, конечно, вещь. Великое достижение цивилизации.  
Ну что ж: сексом они, выходит дело, занимаются вполне успешно. Да и как с Аком можно неуспешно это делать? А вот с другим вопросом...  
— Слушай, Ак, — медленно проговорил Ларри, не отводя глаз от потолка, — но ты ведь понимаешь, что по большому счёту наши с тобой отношения — это дохлый номер?  
Акменра приподнялся на локте и заинтересованно глянул Ларри в лицо:  
— Дохлый? Я бы попросил!  
И добавил с напускной серьёзностью, наклонившись и задевая ухо Ларри губами:  
— Ну давай, давай, скажи мне, что это, как всегда, слишком мрачно. Я, честное слово, совершенно не обижусь!


End file.
